The present invention relates to a carrousel apparatus for manufacturing, by compression molding, plastics items.
Compression molding apparatuses generally comprise a carrousel, which can rotate about a vertical axis and on which a plurality of angularly spaced molding units are installed. Each unit comprises an upper male element (plug) aligned with a lower female mold part (cavity).
In order to obtain the item, a dose of semifluid plastics is introduced in the female mold part and is pressed by means of a relative movement of the two mold parts in order to obtain the item.
In the manufacture of caps for closing containers provided with internal undercuts (for example screw caps), the molded cap, after the mold parts have been opened, remains attached to the plug and is removed by means of an ejector, utilizing the elasticity of the plastics that has not yet hardened.
In the case of caps having external undercuts, it is not possible to perform removal by simply pushing downward the ejector, since the cap cannot retract inward.
The aim of the present invention is to obviate the above cited drawbacks of known devices, i.e., to provide a carrousel apparatus provided with means that allow to form items, particularly hollow items, such as caps provided with raised portions and undercuts on their outer surface.
Within this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus in which the cap forming means assist the extraction of the molded caps from the mold.
This aim and this object are achieved by the present apparatus, whose characteristics are defined in the appended claims.